De Appel Valt Nooit Ver
by Avana65
Summary: Een Wemelverhaaltje. De titel zegt eigenlijk alles al ;  Next gen. Roos, Hugo, Ron en Hermelien.


**Een appel valt nooit ver**

Een hoop gestamp en gegil bereidde Ron nog net op tijd voor op de komende invasie. Snel legde hij _De__Ochtendprofeet_ opzij, waar hij die donderdag nog niet aan toe was gekomen.

'Papa, papa! Kijk eens wat we gevonden hebben!' Hugo stormde de kamer in en sprong enthousiast naast zijn vader op de bank. Over de voorwerpen heen, die Hugo hem praktisch in zijn gezicht duwde, zag Ron zijn dochter de kamer betreden, in een beduidend rustiger tempo dan haar broer.

Terwijl ze naderde, keek ze bedachtzaam naar iets dat ze in haar hand hield.

'Papa!' klonk het ongeduldig naast hem. Ron draaide zijn hoofd opzij om met zijn gezicht in iets wolligs terecht te komen. Het rook erg muf en de wol was onregelmatig gebreid, grote lussen werden afgewisseld met samengetrokken draden. Geen Wemeltrui van zijn moeders hand dus, zoals hij in eerste instantie gedacht had. Terwijl Hugo hem vol verwachting aankeek en Roos dichterbij kwam, herkende Ron de schamele breikunsten van zijn vrouw.

Pas toen Roos al zes maanden oud was, had Hermelien ingezien dat haar vaardigheden met de beste wil van de wereld nooit aan die van Molly zouden kunnen tippen. Aangezien ze alle pogingen uit die tijd vernietigd had, moesten dit nog overblijfselen zijn van de …

'Shit,' klonk het opeens naast hem. Hugo staarde met grote ogen naar zijn zus. Roos had een beige-bruin misbaksel in haar handen waarop een badge gespeld zat, die met schreeuwerige letters S.H.I.T. verkondigde. Hugo's opengesperde ogen keerden terug naar Ron en hij vroeg: 'Dat is toch een heel lelijk woord, papa? Waarom staat dat op die muts?'

'Wie heeft die muts gebreid, papa?' vroeg Roos bijna gelijktijdig. Haar vingers gleden over het breisel en verdwenen af en toe in een gat.

'Mama zeker! Want het is niet zo mooi gedaan hé, en oma Molly zegt altijd dat mama beter kan doen waar ze goed in is en …'

'Inderdaad,' viel Ron zijn dochter in de reden voor ze verder uit kon wijden. Hij hoopte dat Hermelien nog even bezig zou blijven in de bijkeuken. 'Die mutsen zijn inderdaad door mama gemaakt. Maar ze was toen veertien jaar dus kon ze nog niet zo mooi breien als oma natuurlijk.'

Roos keek alsof ze wilde zeggen dat Hermeliens breikunsten er de afgelopen twintig jaar niet echt op vooruit waren gegaan, maar Rons blik stopte haar.

Hij keerde zich om naar Hugo en vervolgde: 'En jij hebt ook gelijk; normaal is dat een lelijk woord. Maar zie je die puntjes tussen de letters?'

Ron begon uit te leggen wat de afkorting betekende. Nieuwsgierig kwam Roos dichterbij toen hij vertelde over de Stichting Huis-elf die hun moeder opgericht had in haar vierde jaar op Zweinstein. Het viel niet mee om de begrippen inburgering en tolerantie te verklaren, maar uiteindelijk waren de kinderen tevreden. Hugo trok een muts uit Roos' handen, trok hem diep over zijn wenkbrauwen en rende de kamer uit, al zingend 'S-H-I-T-S-H-I-T-S-H-I-T'. Roos volgde hem met een peinzende uitdrukking.

Ron keek hen na terwijl zijn gedachten nog even bleven hangen bij de Hermelien van Zweinstein met haar goede doelen. Scheurbek en de huis-elfen waren alleen nog maar het begin geweest, dacht hij geamuseerd. Zelfs met een blinde draak had ze nog medelijden gehad. Vermaakt herinnerde hij zich de moeite die Harry en hij hadden gedaan om Hermelien te ontlopen als hun vriendin weer eens op een van haar kruistochten was.

Een geluid deed hem opkijken; in de deuropening zag hij zijn vrouw staan. De uitdrukking in haar ogen verraadde dat ze op zijn minst een deel van het gesprek had gehoord. Als het niet alles was. Terwijl ze elkaar glimlachend aankeken, bedacht Ron dat het indirect wel de huis-elfen waren geweest die hen uiteindelijk hadden samen gebracht. Dat was hem wel een kruistocht of twee waard.

o0O0o o0O0o o0O0o

De volgende middag verraste Ron zijn gezin door tussen de middag thuis te komen met de mededeling dat hij onverwachts een paar uur vrij had kunnen nemen. De kinderen zaten nog aan tafel en Hermelien spoorde hen net aan om mee te helpen de tafel af te ruimen. Ze waren dus erg blij toen hun vader tussen hen in aan tafel ging zitten en een tas tevoorschijn toverde waarop het logo prijkte van 'Smekkies & Spekkies Snoepjeswinkel'.

'Tadaa!' zei hij vrolijk.

'Ron, ze hebben net gegeten,' zei Hermelien verwijtend, maar Roos en Hugo slaakten enthousiaste kreetjes.

'Beter dan voor het eten,' reageerde Ron opgewekt. Hij opende de tas en gooide zijn jongste een zakje Chocokikkers toe. Voor Roos had hij een droptoverstok meegenomen aangezien zijn dochter niet dol was op chocoladediertjes. Hermelien sloeg hoofdschuddend de zoetigheid af, maar zelf maakte Ron ook een zakje Chocokikkers open.

Hugo giechelde toen de pootjes van de kikker tegen zijn lip kietelden. Geïnspireerd door het gegiechel, haalde Ron de wikkel eraf, gooide de kaart naar Roos en stak de kikker in één keer achterstevoren in zijn mond.

'Ron!' riep Hermelien vermanend. Zodra de kinderen naar hem keken, duwde hij met zijn tong de chocolade iets naar buiten zodat de bolle, chocolade kikkerogen Roos en Hugo aanstaarden. Hugo moest zo hard lachen dat zijn eigen kikker ontsnapte en nog net door Hermelien gered kon worden.

'Dat is walgelijk, papa!' riep Roos echter verontwaardigd. 'Kikkers hebben ook gevoel hoor!' Haar stem sloeg over van emotie. Boos schoof ze haar stoel naar achteren en rende de keuken uit. Hermelien duwde de chocokikker terug in Hugo's handen en volgde haar dochter. Ron slikte moeizaam de enorme brok chocolade door en haalde verbaasd zijn schouders op naar Hugo die het tafereel met grote ogen gadesloeg.

o0O0o o0O0o o0O0o

'Soms ben je nog precies die onbehouwen jongen van vijftien of zestien die nauwelijks verder dacht dan zijn maag,' begon Hermelien later die middag weer, toen ze samen wat zaten te drinken. 'In plaats dat je het goede voorbeeld geeft aan Hugo en rekening houdt met de gevoelens van Roos.'

Een antwoord werd hem bespaard doordat Hugo binnen kwam slenteren, met een verveelde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Mag ik visjes gaan vangen in de vijver, mama?' vroeg hij hoopvol.

'Nee, Hugo, niet alleen,' reageerde Hermelien automatisch.

'Wil jij mee, papa?' Hij richtte zijn grote, bruine ogen smekend naar zijn vader.

'Nu niet, jongen. Ik ben even wat met mama aan het drinken.'

'Mag ik ook iets te drinken?' Hugo klonk zeurderig, maar Hermelien legde geduldig uit dat ze zo wat drinken in zou schenken voor Hugo en Roos.

'Ik verveel me zoooo!'

'Kun je niet met Roos gaan spelen?' vroeg Ron, wiens geduld minder groot was dan dat van Hermelien.

'Roos is alleen maar aan het tekenen. Tekenen, tekenen, tekenen! Wel honderd tekeningen, allemaal hetzelfde,' uitte Hugo zijn ongenoegen.

'Dan ga je toch ook tekenen,' zei Hermelien op haar no-nonsense toon. Verongelijkt droop Hugo tenslotte af.

o0O0o o0O0o o0O0o

'Wakker worden! Papa, mama, wakker worden!'

Roos klonk opgewonden en tot Rons verbazing begon ze ook nog eens aan de dekens te trekken. Naast hem werd Hermelien zacht kreunend wakker van Hugo die op het bed begon te springen. Vrolijk riep hij: 'Opstaan! Opstaan! Eruit!'

'Jongens, het is zaterdag. Waarom zijn jullie zo vroeg?' Rons stem klonk schor en hij voelde zich lichtelijk overrompeld. Terwijl hij wat rechtop ging zitten, keek hij Roos aan. Zijn dochter stond ongeduldig op haar tenen op en neer te wippen naast het bed. In haar handen had ze een stapeltje papieren. Ron herinnerde zich de opmerking van Hugo over de honderden tekeningen.

'Ik heb posters gemaakt en die wil ik gaan uitdelen op de Wegisweg voordat er nog meer gemarteld worden!' Roos' blauwe ogen keken hem vastberaden aan.

'Gemarteld? Waar heb je het over?' Hij klonk vermoeid en zijn geduld raakte op.

'Hierover natuurlijk. Kijk!' beval Roos terwijl ze hem één van de papieren in handen drukte. Verbaasd staarde Ron naar een tekening van een misvormde bruine kikker met een rood kruis er door.

'Kots?' vroeg hij verbaasd.

Roos zuchtte hoorbaar. 'Nee, pap! C.O.T.S. De Club tegen het Opeten van Tegenstribbelende Suikerwaren.'

Hugo begon deze nieuwe afkorting door de kamer te scanderen, maar Roos negeerde hem.

'Weet je hoe gemeen het is als mensen één voor één de pootjes van een kikker afbijten? Hoe zou jij het vinden als iemand één voor één je armen en benen af zou rukken en …'

Naast hem ging Hermelien geïnteresseerd rechtop zitten, maar Ron rolde zijn ogen en ging met een zucht weer liggen. _O__nee,__niet__opnieuw__hé?_


End file.
